


i cant keep calm im a softball mom

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soccer Moms, Softball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: a 'your mom called you left your game at home" (softball au) oneshot i guess





	i cant keep calm im a softball mom

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i missed softball au enjoy

“Carm!” Laura barrelled into the kitchen excitedly as Carmilla tried to get dinner ready, “Carm, look what I found!” She bounced over to her holding up a small t-shirt from her middle school softball days. #1 even back then of course.

“Aw,” Carmilla said as she turned around to see, “It even looks like it still fits.”

Laura scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at her

“I was hoping I could find it,” She said, choosing to get back to what she wanted to say, “I wanted it for the big day.”

“What big day?” Carmilla asked, turning her attention back to the food.

Laura gaped at her although she couldn’t see her anymore, “Middle school softball sign-ups start today!”

“Oh, right, how could I have forgotten.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Just because you didn’t start playing until high school and somehow turned out to be a pitching prodigy doesn’t mean you have to act like this isn’t just as important.”

“It’s not that I don’t think it’s important I just think you’re pushing a little too much.” Carmilla told her.

“Well who else is going to push because you certainly don’t seem to care anymore.” Laura said.

Carmilla visibly took a deeper breath before she turned the stove off and turned back to face Laura, “As someone who was raised by a very pushy mother always pushing me to do a bunch of different things I never even wanted to do, I don’t think pushing is the best way to go about our child’s interests.”

Laura blinked as she considered it, “But she does want to do it.”

“Does she?” Carmilla asked, “Or do you just want her to want to do it?”

“Hey.” A smaller voice came from behind them. Laura’s mouth snapped shut as she turned to greet their daughter with a smile.

“Hey, sweetie! How was school?” Laura asked, taking her backpack from her and setting it on the chair in the corner as she sat down at the table.

She shrugged with a sigh as she laid her head down on the table, “I think I failed my math test.”

Laura breathed in slowly, knowing this has been a problem since she started middle school. But it’s just math. The problem is, her teacher has little to no patience and she often receives phone calls from her “Your daughter Luna has been struggling to keep up with the rest of the class blah blah blah”

If Carmilla had more time to literally reteach her the lessons she’s given every day in a way that’s actually understandable, they wouldn’t have this problem. However, she refuses to see herself as the problem. Even though Luna is amongst the majority of her class not understanding anything.

“That’s okay, we’ll just have to try to talk mom into helping you out more huh?” Laura suggested.

That earned another shrug, “Sarah said she’d help me.”

Carmilla walked over with a plate of food for her and Laura before coming back with one of her own.

“So…” Luna started to change the subject, “I need to talk to you guys about something.” She said as she stabbed at her food with her fork.

Laura and Carmilla glanced nervously at each other.

“About what?” Carmilla spoke up for the both of them.

Luna glanced nervously over to Laura before looking back at her plate, “I’m uh-”

“Are you gay?” Laura blurted out, “Because if you are that’s fine.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes and gave her a look like “really?”

Laura looked back at her and shrugged.

“Well I would hope so considering you two are,” Luna gave her the same look. Just like her mother, “I-I don’t- that’s not what we’re talking about.” She huffed out her answer.

“Look, I’m growing up-”

“You’re twelve.” Carmilla interrupted.

“-And I think I can start thinking for myself and making my own decisions.” She continued unfazed.

Laura and Carmilla looked at her expectantly, worried about what she was going to tell them.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m...I’m signing up for the soccer team.” She spat out quickly.

“Soccer!?” Laura squeaked out in the highest pitch possible, her hand flying to her chest.

“Oh my god,” Carmilla rolled her eyes at her wife’s dramatics, “That’s great, cupcake. I didn’t know you liked soccer?”

Luna shrugged, “I played it the first time in gym class a couple years ago and my friends and I liked playing it at recess the last couple years. And I play it with them at the park, I really like it and I think I’m pretty good.”

“But you’re still gonna play softball right?” Laura spat out.

“No...they run during the same season.” She answered quietly.

Laura whined and sunk down in her chair a little, “But you’ve been playing softball since you were five!”

“And I’ve been bad at it since I was five.”

“You-you’re not _bad.”_ Laura lied. Laura and Carmilla decided to sign her up when she was old enough and as any child does, she started out not so great...and despite Laura practicing with her she never seemed to get any better.

She decided to blame Carmilla’s genes. Her egg is the one they used. She knew Carmilla must’ve just gotten lucky every time she played.

“You don’t have to lie, mama.” Luna rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to her backpack, pulling out a slip of paper. She walked back over and handed it to Laura as she sat back down.

Laura looked at the paper in front of her and sure enough it was a sign up sheet for the _soccer_ team. She pouted and handed the paper off to Carmilla who looked it over.

“Look I have a lot of homework to get done, I’ll finish eating in the living room while I work on it…” She said, eyeing Laura as she grabbed her stuff and walked out.

“Don’t make a mess!” Carmilla called after her.

“Carmilla this is a disaster!” Laura hissed, “ _Soccer!?_ ”

“I told you.” Carmilla responded casually as she reached for the pen in the middle of the table.

“Hey!” Laura grabbed it from her.

“Laura.” Carmilla warned her.

“Carmilla.” Laura said in the same tone.

“You need to stop acting like that,” Carmilla said, taking it back from her, “You regress to a ten year old every time softball is involved and it’s not cute anymore.”

“I-I am always cute,” Laura gave her a baffled look, “And I don’t regress to a ten year old, you know how much softball has always meant to me so forgive me for wanting our daughter to play.”

Carmilla sighed, “Okay, I’m sorry. I know you’re just passionate about it but ever since you stopped playing...sometimes you get to be a bit much about it.”

Laura sighed too and sat back in her chair, “I know.” She relented.

“We need to be supportive of her and you never know, maybe soccer will end up being to her what softball was to you.” Carmilla told her.

“Why are you always right?” Laura glared at her.

“I’m the smart one and you’re the cute one.” Carmilla answered smugly.

Laura’s eyes narrowed further, “I can’t stand you.”

Carmilla smirked, “Are you done?” She asked, gesturing to Laura’s plate.

“I’m too done to finish eating if that’s what you mean.” Laura answered.

Carmilla snorted and took their plates away.

Laura slid the piece of paper over and finished filling it out. Carmilla came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“I think you should go talk to her.” Carmilla suggested.

Laura nodded and grabbed the paper as she stood up, walking out into the living room, “Here you go.” She handed it to her.

Luna looked up at her as she took it, looking it over briefly, “Thanks.”

Laura nodded and sat down on the couch next to her, “I’m sorry,” She said quietly, “I-your mom told me she thinks I was pushing you too much and never realized it but...I do think she was right and I’m sorry.”

Luna shrugged, “I wanted to like it. I know how much it meant to you and mom. I wanted to be good I just...wasn’t. But I’m really good at soccer and I really like it and I don’t want you to be upset.”

“I’m not upset, honey,” Laura frowned, “I want you to do what makes you happy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Laura nodded.

“You have to promise not to be as embarrassing as you were at my softball games though.” Luna added.

Laura nodded slowly, “Yeah I can’t promise that.”

Luna rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you need me to do, just let me know...Like...kicking a ball...or...whatever else they do in soccer.” Laura offered.

“I think I’ll just keep playing with my friends thanks.”

Laura snorted. That’s fair. She’s probably nowhere near coordinated enough to be any help.

“Okay, I’ll let you finish your homework. Let mom know if you need help. She’s the smart one or whatever.” Laura stood up.

Luna snorted, “Okay.”

Laura walked around the couch and saw Carmilla standing in the doorway. Laura walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, walking her back into the kitchen, “Quit spying.”

“I wasn’t spying I was...supervising.” She said as she allowed Laura to push her back.

“Please, spying was your specialty.” Laura rolled her eyes.

Carmilla shook her head, “I told you I just thought your butt looked cute in those shorts.”

“You didn’t even know it was me.” Laura reminded her.

“Yeah but it ended up being you so it still counts.” Carmilla defended herself.

Laura rolled her eyes again and shook her head before she leaned in to kiss her until she pulled away with a high pitched gasp, “I’ll never be able to wear my ‘I can’t keep calm I’m a softball mom’ shirt ever again!”

“Tape a piece of paper that says ‘soccer’ over ‘softball’.” Carmilla suggested.

“Maybe I can just retire it by shoving it in the baby book.” Laura said.

Carmilla nodded, “Because you wore it to try to tell me you were pregnant and got mad when I didn’t realize you weren’t just wearing it to wear it.”

“Well I was trying to be clever!” Laura pouted.

Carmilla mocked her pout before she kissed her again.

“Ew.” Luna shoved by them to the fridge.

“Hey did you finish your dinner?” Laura asked her.

“Yeah.” She dug a Nutty Buddy out of the snack drawer before brushing by them again, trying to ignore them as they still had their arms around each other.

They both just watched her silently walk back out of the room like they weren’t even there.

“She acts just like you.” Laura narrowed her eyes at Carmilla.

“Thank god, I was afraid she’d be like you.” Carmilla joked.

“Get off me.” Laura struggled to get out of her grasp.

“I think you mean ‘get me o-”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Laura interrupted her, glancing back towards the doorway.

“Later then.” Carmilla winked at her before leaving the room.

Some things never change.

* * *

 

Laura was trying her absolute hardest to process literally anything that she was watching but she couldn’t. She couldn’t understand what any penalties meant, she didn’t know anything that was happening except she knew she wanted Luna to have the ball and she knew she wanted the ball to go in the net.

She still yelled a lot though. And she may not know what’s going on but she does know that it seems that Luna is doing a good job. So she is happy.

“Are you yelling so much to practice for when you figure out what’s going on or do you know what’s going on?” Carmilla asked her at one point.

“Yes.” Was all she said.

The game was tied 1-1 and there wasn’t much time left. One of Luna’s teammates had the ball near the goal. Laura kept glancing between her and the clock. She desperately wanted to yell at her to do something but she figured knowing her luck her mom would be sitting behind her and end up clocking her or something. She didn’t need to add another concussion to her list. Or jail time.

But before she could end up thinking too much about that, the girl passed the ball to Luna and Luna quickly positioned herself to take the shot. Laura sucked in a breath that she held until she saw it go by the goalie and into the goal! She jumped up yelling and cheering and hugging Carmilla. She was so proud!

Not much longer later, the time ran out and the game was over and their daughter was responsible for scoring the winning goal. She remembers what a great feeling that is and she’s happy she got to experience it in her first real game.

She thinks she can get used to being a soccer mom.

Maybe not with the van and all that though.

They met her off the side of the field where the parents met up with their kids as well. A couple of the seasoned soccer moms she was referencing offered to take the team out for pizza to celebrate which Luna was quick to accept before even asking them. They would’ve said yes anyway though.

She gave both of them a quick hug and “love you bye!” before she ran off following her team to their vans. Carmilla turned to Laura a moment later.

“Well that was exciting, huh?”

Laura nodded, “Better than expected.”

Carmilla’s lips twitched up a little, “So you’re officially a soccer mom, how does it feel?”

Laura’s face scrunched up, “I don’t know if I can handle being an official soccer mom, look at them. They’re straight and have that short haircut and stuck up demeanor like they belong on a Real Housewives spinoff. The Real Soccer Moms.”

That earned a glare from a passerby that fit exactly that description. Laura widened her eyes at Carmilla as they both tried not to laugh, “See??” Laura whispered.

“You have short hair, you’re a third of the way there.” Carmilla pointed out.

“My hair is shoulder length. All around. Not like...that. Thank you,” Laura fluffed her hair a little to prove a point, “Also I can’t be straight because I like...you too much.” She was about to say something a little more inappropriate but she was aware that there were many people and kids still around.

Carmilla hummed, “I like you too.”

Laura smiled, “Let’s go home while we have a chance to have the house to ourselves.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Carmilla smirked, “Y’know,” She grabbed Laura’s hand as they briskly walked to their car, “It’s a good thing we’re not a straight couple because we’d probably end up with like twelve kids and I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Yeah it was hard enough to talk you into a conscious decision to have just one.” Laura reminded her.

“I’m glad we did though.” Carmilla smiled as they got into the car.

“Me too...” Laura smiled back at her, “Soccer mom.”

Carmilla’s face scrunched up, “Maybe there’s a better subcategory for lesbian soccer moms.”

“Well if there isn’t we can certainly start one.” Laura offered.

They can think about that later though, they have more important things to tend to.

Each other. Wink wink. The end.


End file.
